The present invention relates to the field of arm rests for use on chairs. More particularly, the invention relates to the field of arm rests which are adjustable to various positions to provide a more comfortable chair for a user.
Chairs, particularly office chairs, are often designed with the arm rests secured in a fixed position based on the intended use of the chair and the average size of the expected users. However, in an office environment, people of different sizes may spend many hours in the same size chair. Therefore, it is desirable to have arm rests that are adjustable to match the specific anatomy of a given user. A chair, in particular the arm rests, should be comfortable for people of all sizes and shapes. For example, a user having a small body size may desire arm rests that are somewhat closer than those found on a standard size chair. Similarly, a user having a large body size may desire arm rests that are moved outward somewhat from the standard position.
Arm rests should also be angularly adjustable depending on the varied activities of the user of the chair. A user may desire the arm rests in a first angular position when typing or working with a pen and paper on a desk. The user, however, may desire a second angular position when working with a mouse for a computer.
While adjustable arm rests have been previously disclosed, there still exists a need for adjustable arm rests that provide reliable operation.